


Lancisk Imagines

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Frisk (Undertale), Crack Pairing, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Female Frisk (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kris is an older sibling to Frisk, Not really fanfiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Princess Frisk, Royal Frisk, Royal Kris, Shipping, Spade King is going to have a bad time, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale x Deltarune, but it hints to possible fanfic ideas in future, i can come up with stories, kids in love, otp, possible drawing ideas, pure fluff, writing them is another thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Basically, a bunch of Lancisk imagines, made for the fun of it.





	Lancisk Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really fanfiction, but it gives me and you guys ideas for this pairing.
> 
> If you have more, please let me know.

Because they are around the same age  
They are both royalty (AU)  
Both struggle with parents  
Want to have fun  
Feel isolated  
Want to make others proud  
He can make her laugh  
She can make him blush  
She can see the good in him  
She can introduce him to loving friends  
He can carry her away  
He can learn the importance of mercy  
He can learn that strength comes from within  
Kind of Romeo and Juliet like  
Possible to join kingdoms  
She isn’t afraid of the dark  
She can introduce him to the light  
He would gain confidence  
There are worse pairings out there  
A crossover pairing from games made by the same creator  
All the card pick up lines  
She calling him an ace  
He tries to flirt back  
She laughs at how cute he tries  
He trying to impress her  
He messed up but getting back up like nothing wrong happened  
Jealous Monster Kid  
She would spare his dad  
She wouldn’t give up on his dad  
He would learn to stand up  
Kris being supportive towards his sister  
He is a boy of the spades  
She has a heart the size of the skies  
Unaware of royal status  
He unsure how to flirt back  
He asking lesser dad how to flirt  
She pretends to act all surprised to make him happy  
She refusing to fight his father  
She begging Sans to not kill the spade king  
He defending his new friends from his father  
Taking a hit to keep them safe  
He finally said a pickup line when he is hurt and she has him in her arms  
She giggling in response  
He trying her friend’s pies and spaghetti  
He learning puns with Sans  
He and Susie being extreme with Undyne  
The reveal that they are both royalty  
She and him dancing to Mettaton’s music  
He seeing the sun rise and set for the first time  
Them learning about each other’s kingdom  
They remind me of Steven and Connie (from Steven Universe) in someways  
Playfully sticking their tongues out  
He being fed  
Breaking rules to see each other  
Playing games in the sun  
Playing games in the dark  
Young (no sexual) romance is the best  
Pure fluff  
Getting him a disguise so that no one recognizes him  
He is viewed as an enemy when revealed to be the son of Spade king  
He talking to Flowey  
He finding out how she set the monsters free


End file.
